Switched!
by My Secret Identity
Summary: AU. Ash Redfern is the most popular boy in school and Mary-Lynette is the girl who goes unnoticed. After an unexpected situation on a school trip, they wake up the next morning and find that their bodies aren't quite their own. Have they... switched?


Summary: AU. Ash Redfern is the most popular boy in school and Mary-Lynette is the girl who goes unnoticed. After an unexpected situation on a school trip, they wake up the next morning and find that their bodies aren't quite their own. Have they... switched?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series.

**Author's Note: Before you read this story, it would help to reset all the characters in your mind. This story takes place in an alternate universe from the original book and some characters have a different personality. I hope you enter this new world with arms wide open and enjoy.  
><strong>I also have to inform you that I grew up in a school with a British syllabus and that's how I will spell my words. The UK way. (:<strong>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: Back To School<span>

Mary-Lynette drove herself through the tall walnut coloured doors of Redfern High School. An old grey building which fit better as an abandoned hospital than a school. She immediately took in the bleakness surrounding her on the first day of senior year. She recognised the same old distant faces and the forever exclusive cliques against the typical bland background. Cliques that she had never been a part of.

She didn't mind being a part of the shadows, though. That was where she chose to be.

Yet, every day she would walk past the group of popular kids and feel a pang of longing. Today was no exception. The members radiated a sense of superiority. They were famous, well liked and beautiful. When they walked through the halls, they almost played like slow motion scene in a movie.

But, there was one member whom she did not feel that respect and admiration for. That member was Ash Redfern.

Ash Redfern. Mary-Lynette wasn't sure how to begin describing him. He was desperately easy on the eyes for sure, but those good looks only went so far. This was because they were accompanied by an expected chauvinistic arrogance. Or some may say; a God complex.

For a strange reason, Mary-Lynette knew that he was different. Very different than most of the people that she knew. She frequently asked herself why. Was it his lazy cat-like grin plastered onto his well sculpted face? His ash blond hair and forever changing eyes? Maybe it was the aura of mystery that he emanated. Was it all of those things?

The answer, she was never quite sure of, but the questions always rung through her mind. But the thing she knew for sure was that the first time they laid eyes on each other, there was an instant and mutual atmosphere of dislike. She felt it in her soul and she saw it in his eyes.

Mary-Lynette thanked the universe that throughout the past three years, they had no reason to interact. They were never in the same classes and they didn't have the same lunch schedule. She knew that if they were ever to talk to each other, they wouldn't do so nicely.

Mary-Lynette left behind the popular group and all the thoughts attached to them as she walked closer to her locker. When she turned the dial and cranked her locker open, she felt a figure loom out behind her.

She turned around with a smile and faced the figure.

"Hi Jeremy," she greeted.

Jeremy Lovett, her best friend since the first grade, instantly returned her smile.

"Hey Mary-Lynette. It's nice to see you again. It's been a long summer," he replied.

He stretched his arms out for a friendly hug and Mary-Lynette stepped into them. When they fell apart, Mary-Lynette smiled at him once more.

"It's great to see you too. I hope you enjoyed your time in France. I spent the whole vacation doing nothing but finishing the summer reading list," she said.

She shifted her body slightly to position herself in front of her locker once more. She started stacking her books inside.

"I had an amazing time in France and you spent all your time just reading?" Jeremy asked after a short laugh.

Mary-Lynette knew that he was mocking her. She enjoyed reading and quite frankly, she was good at studying. But they only came in second to her true hobby.

"Well of course I went star watching every night. That's a given," she added.

After Mary-Lynette and Jeremy caught up on the exciting tales of their summer, they made their way to homeroom at the first bell.

Mr. Brown, a tall slender man with horn rimmed glasses and a moustache, was Mary-Lynette's homeroom and English language teacher. He walked into class in his usual white polo t-shirt and long black pants get up.

"Good morning class, I hope you all enjoyed your summer," he greeted as he placed his suitcase next to his desk at the front of the class.

There was a scattered collection of grunts and soft greets back at Mr. Brown throughout the small classroom. Mary-Lynette sat at the middle table on the row to the far left of the class. Right behind her was Jeremy.

Mr. Brown walked closer to the student tables and gave everybody a warm smile. He clasped his hands and gave an announcement.

"I am pleased to tell you that your vacation hasn't ended yet, because as per school tradition, next week we are all going camping."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you everybody for reading my first story.<strong>

**This prologue is basically a test run. I hope you find this idea interesting and reviewing will motivate me to continue it. If possible, please answer in the review if you want the night world to exist in my story. By the way, would anybody please volunteer to be my beta?**

**Thanks again and please review! (:**


End file.
